


Late Night Fucking- Till And Flake

by My_Daddies_PaulAndRichard_Kruspe



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Daddies_PaulAndRichard_Kruspe/pseuds/My_Daddies_PaulAndRichard_Kruspe
Summary: A one shot between Till Lindemann and Christian 'Flake' Lorenz in a hotel room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna contain smut between boyxboy; not into it, don't read.

It was just passed 2 in the morning, Flake was peacefully asleep in the hotel bed that he shared with Till but.   
Till was restless and he has found it incredibly difficult to sleep and has been trying since around 11 when he returned to the hotel.   
Till wasn't just restless for no reason…he was horny as fuck too and he needed to release some of his seaman. 

Till had already masturbated a while ago yet he still knew he had to release. 

Till had finally given up and he knew the only way to release anymore of his release was to…fuck Flake.   
Till turned to Flake and he slowly wrapped his arms around the younger member.

“Flake, are you awake” Till asked “yes and no I'm too tired to have sex” Flake grunted “please, spiel mit mir” Till caressed the younger man’s groin.  
“Ugh Till, please no” the younger man sighed. 

Till wasn't going to given in but he knew if he pressured Flake a little bit more; he knew Flake will give in. 

“Flake, please spiel mit mir” Till whined caressing the younger man’s cock. “ugh fine Till but make it quick” Flake whined and turned to his vocalist. 

The older man got off the bed and retrieved the lube from his bag and crawled back onto the bed.   
Till knew Flake was tired but both Till and Flake have endured late night fucking when either of them have been restless and horny. 

Too many times it has happened; some would think that they were both in a relationship but no, they weren't and they don't want that.   
They just want to remain as fuck buddies and nothing more; even though they know they fuck out of love too. 

Flake now, had rolled onto his back and Till had spread his legs.   
The older man inserted one slick finger into the younger man’s anus and Flake instantly felt a burning sensation. 

Till soon prepared himself and Flake but Flake was nothing more than pissed at Till for making him come out of his sleep just to have sex.   
Yet Flake understood how much Till needed to release because he's been in the exact same position as Till and he's forced Till out of sleep. 

“Are you ready, now” Flake asked his vocalist “yes, I am” the vocalist confirmed and he guided himself towards Flake’s entrance. 

Till slowly slid himself; lust coursing through his veins as he started thrusting hard and deep.  
Flake moaned loud when Till hit his sweet spot and he gripped the bedsheets like his life depended on them. 

Till was thrusting hard now, he was hitting his sweet spot with each deep thrust and Flake did nothing but let out pleasurable moans; assuring Till he was comfortable and enjoying it.   
Till, by now was thrusting at his hardest and he could feel his release building up within his abdomen. 

“TILL, I'm gonna cum” Flake groaned and he soon released all over Till’s abdomen and himself.   
Till thrusted once more and he let his cum course through Flake as he let Flake’s name linger upon his lips. 

Till flopped beside Flake and panted hard yet he felt relieved through out his body.   
Flake curled up to the older man and let Till wrap his arms around him.   
“Thank you, Flake” Till smiled "you're very welcome Till, now please let me sleep” Flake moaned closing his eyes “of course Flake” Till smiled and that was it. 

The two of them soon became victims of sleep and they didn't wake up until the next morning returning to how they normally are.


End file.
